


Here comes Santa Claus!

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Children, Christmas, Gen, Inspired by Music, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric has a Christmas obligation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here comes Santa Claus!

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 15

Eric left the hospital eagerly and quickly drove a few blocks down to the boys and girls club. He was relieved beyond words that they had gotten out of the office in good time this year. Last year House was determined to keep all three fellows there all night, and Eric had finally just walked out, returning without an explanation once he was done.

Some days, he wondered if that wasn't House's intention all along.

But this year, he didn't even have to rush as he parked in the alley, slipped into the office, and climbed into the waiting Santa suit.

It was a cheap costume, with a ridiculous white wig and beard that looked so strange against his darker skin, but Eric knew that wasn't the point.

Eric had been one of these kids, once. They had all known that "Santa" was really Orlando, Mrs. Charles's son, and that the costume looked just as strange on him. The kids all knew that he was a gang-banger (though his mother didn't) but on that night, he obeyed his ma and dressed up as Santa.

And it didn't matter that no one was fooled for a second into believing in Santa. If they sat on his lap, then they got to choose one toy from the donation bin and they got to sit at one of the long tables and have a hot dinner. If the cost for all that was to sit on Orlando's lap for thirty seconds and then smile for Mrs. Charles and the donors, most of the kids were more than willing to pay.

Eric had made that calculation many times throughout the years, and had chosen the food and cheap toy every time until he was considered too old (Though he was then considered old enough to help in the kitchen and earn his meal that way). And now he was the one wearing the suit, as though he once again believed the story. But though his part had changed, he still had to fill a role, so when Mrs. Sanchez knocked gently and peeked into the room, he quickly pulled on his beard, grabbed his sack, and said "Ho-Ho-Ho!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes Santa Claus!  
> Here comes Santa Claus!  
> Right down Santa Claus Lane!  
> Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer  
> are pulling on the reins.  
> Bells are ringing, children singing;  
> All is merry and bright.  
> Hang your stockings and say your prayers,  
> 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. 
> 
> Here comes Santa Claus!  
> Here comes Santa Claus!  
> Right down Santa Claus Lane!  
> He's got a bag that is filled with toys  
> for the boys and girls again.  
> Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,  
> What a beautiful sight.  
> Jump in bed, cover up your head,  
> 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight.


End file.
